Finish Line
by darkangel-silvermoon
Summary: Song Fic Finish Line by Sonw Patrol...last of the old Year bringing in the new...  this is slash...don't like don't read...poor sum, got to keep you on your toes


Okay, last fic of the old Year…my last fic for a month…

Taking a forced hiatus for thirty days…so when I get back, I shall have many new fic for you guys…thank you for making the end of my year so great…

What do you guys think bout Ashley… do you think she'll be a keeper?

I own nothing…this is a song fic…lyrics by Snow Patrol/ Finish Line

**The earth is warm next to my ear  
Insect noise is all that I hear  
**

_Reid's breath is jagged as he groans. He lay face down in the dirt, staring up at the pitch of night, feeling the blood trickle down the bridge of his nose, pooling around his head. Crickets hold a steadier pulse beat than he does as feet trample the ground around him, kicking up dirt in worry._

**A magic trick makes the world disappear  
The skies are dark, they're dark but they're clear**

'Morgan? Morgan! Where's Morgan?' Reid's thoughts race, trying to put the pieces together.

_Morgan was calling him—_

_Morgan?_

_But he heard the unsub right around the corner of the building and Morgan was too far away…_

_The unsub had Cadet Seaver…_

_And then the world went black._

_And then Reid disappeared._

**A distant motorcade and suddenly there's joy  
The snow and ticker tape blurs all my senses numb  
**

_Reid shivers as he tries to move, tries to raise himself up off the ground…but he can't._

_He can't feel a thing and the world slides in and out of focus, faster and faster still._

"Put down the gun"— Reid hears Rossi bark out, the footsteps stop their pacing and comes near Reid's groin.

Reid sees the steel toed boot pull back and come around full force…

He can't breathe… he can't breathe; he's forgotten how to breathe!

There are muffled shouts and gun shots that spark the silence alive…electric.

And Reid's withering, gasping for the air he can not find.

**It's like the finish line where everything just ends  
The crack of radios seems close enough to touch  
**

_Reid hears the thud of heavy boots as Brass and Swat swarm the area…his high cry as they take him down._

"We go them Hotch…" Rossi says into the walkie as the sounds of the Siren's wail is so deafening as Reid finally pulls in a breathe…it hurts so much.

"I need a medic!" Morgan's voice fills Reid's head.

**Cold water, cleaning my wounds  
A sad parade, with a single balloon**

_ Morgan's smell engulfs Reid as he tries to take in a fresh breath…again again again…_

_ The sharp tang of grass, sweat, and blood hits him first…and then cinnamon, wood smoke, sawdust, clean linen and then…just Morgan._

_ It fills his head space as Reid's picked up and just held—_

_ Strong hands stroking him like he's the only thing that matters._

"Is- she…Ashley okay?" Reid rasps as he struggles to look up at Morgan.

_Morgan meets his eyes— his own welling as much as Reid's as he kisses the top of Reid's head._

_Reid shutters as Morgan whispers 'I'm glad that we found you, Pretty Boy.'_

_Morgan murmurs and hold Reid tight as if he's afraid Reid might slip away…that someone else will try and take him away._

_Reid lay his head on Morgan's chest and listen for the muffled heartbeat thudding steady._

_Ashley's gone…_

**I'm done with this, **

**I'm counting to ten**

_Reid sags and Morgan takes his weight—takes everything Reid has to give._

_ Reid— Morgan sobs…something that still unnerves Reid every time he sees it…_

_Morgan's strong and yet and still, sometimes he's more fragile than Reid._

_He places a soft kiss on Reid's forehead this time, taking in Reid's scent like it's the best thing on earth._

___Reid wants to go numb, wants the world to fall away, wants the gaping hole in his chest to close, to still himself, to stop his heart from beating his mind from racing…to just stop for a little while and rest….but he can't._

_ This feeling's too wide , too scary, too much as he thinks of drugs and all the dark places he could go— escape this pain and never look back…numbness, blackness…nothing, death._

"Morgan!" Reid cries out, pierced with fear, clinging to his friend.

"Shh…I'm right here Reid. I'm right here." Morgan murmurs.

**Bluest seas, running to them  
**

_ Morgan lifts Reid, taking him to the medics… they frown as he sets him down on the end of the truck…_

_ HE's never out of Reid's line of sight as they check him out…assessing the head wound from the edge of the shovel… _

_ Unbuttoning his shirt to check out the blossoming bruise mottling his stomach… his alabaster skin once again marred by an unsub… a s.o.b. that Morgan wants to tear apart for hurting Reid…for taking him away from Morgan._

_ Morgan's breath catches at the sight of Reid and all his disheveled glory…he wants to wrap him in his arms and never let go…wants to do more than kiss his head to make the pain go away… this hurts way too much.__**  
**_

**I feel like I am watching everything from space  
And in a minute I'll hear my name and I'll wake**

_Reid glances over and sees them wheeling Ashley Seaver away on a gurney… his breath catches as the check out his torso, wincing away in pain…_

_It should be him under the white sheet._

_He wants to disappear…he wants Morgan to….he doesn't even know._

_It's all too much to bear._

_The medics bandage him up and get ready to take him to the hospital for further observation, but Morgan holds them so that he can come with Reid to…make sure that he's okay._

"_Reid, I coming with you, okay?" Morgan says as he hops in the cab of the ambulance._

_Reid nods slowly as the medic hooks him up to an I.V._

"Why is it that you're always the one that comes to the hospital when I'm…hurt or incompasitated?" Reid says jokingly, but winces as he laughs.

"Because I got to make sure you don't get yourself in trouble along the way…you need a waking body guard kid…you're a magnet for trouble…" Morgan says with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"Well are you offering?" Reid teases back…searching Morgan's face for something…Morgan holds his gaze…

_Reid finds it… satisfied he lies back on the gurney and relaxes a bit._

_Morgan grabs hold of Reid's hand and squeezes tight…_

"_Kid, you got to stop killin' me like this…I've aged ten times over since I met you…"_

"_Got to keep you on your toes." Reid gives a lopsided smile._

"_Right." Morgan grins before he leans in close, laying a soft kiss on Reid's lips._

**I think the finish line's a good place we could start  
**

_Reid gasps into Morgan's touch, afraid almost to believe it so…_

_This hurts too much if it isn't real._

_It has to be._

"_Morgan?" Red whispers, pulling back slightly…_

"Oh, God,I'm so sorry, I—" Morgan's face is red…who knew Morgan…manly Morgan blushed.

"Are you saying sorry because you think I don't want to kiss you, or because you didn't mean the kiss…?" Reid's face falls slightly as he watches Morgan hesitate.

_The medic stares on in amusement, as both Morgan and Reid hold their breathes._

"You mean you don't mind?" Morgan breathes out in surprise… grabbing Reid's hand again.

"It just depends on what's behind the kiss…fear, guilt… genuine em-"Reid starts, as Morgan shuts him up with another kiss.

Their eyes close as they focus on each other's breathing…

Morgan whispers as he presses his forehead with Reid, staring up at him…

"Kid…Reid I love you, you know that don't you?" Morgan asks desperate…

Reid shakes his head slightly…

"Well, now you know…and I know I couldn't stand it if anyone took you away from me again…it take four unsubs to confirm it…I'm dumb, I know…but Reid, believe me when I say that I love you." Morgan pulls back a little to look Reid in the eye, dreading what he may find.

"I know…I love you too Morgan." Reid sighs.

**Take a deep breath, take in all that you could want**

If only it were always this easy.


End file.
